blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Super-Size Prize
is the 6th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. It marks Season 4’s midseason finale. Description Blaze wants to get a prize from a special machine at the Axle City Fair, but he and AJ don't have enough coins. Blaze travels around town to do jobs for various trucks to earn some money before the machine runs out. Elsewhere, Pickle gets jobs of his own which puts Crusher in some strange predicaments. Synopsis The episode starts with Blaze and AJ bouncing in the bouncy house, and greeting the viewers saying they're at the Axle City Fair and are enjoying all the rides and attractions. For each attraction they use, they have to pay coins, so they brought a lot of coins so they're prepared. The two then spot a barker presenting a special machine called a "super-size prize machine", which appears to be a giant gumball machine with capsules in it. To get one, the user has to pay three coins. When two trucks get a bouncy ball and elephant toy respectively, they grow to giant size upon being opened, revealing why they're called super-size prizes. AJ likes the super-size prizes, and Blaze wants to get one, but to his dismay, they have no coins left. To get more, they'll have to earn them by finding jobs to do all over town. The two set off as AJ sings the song Get To Work!. Blaze then spots their friend, Lucy the gardner, who invites them over and presents them with a job: water all the flowers on a giant building nearby. They accept the job, but since the building is really tall and they don't have a machine to reach the flowers, they decide to use mechanical engineering and invent a machine of their own. Using mechanical engineering, Blaze turns himself into a sky sprayer, which allows him to reach up to the flowers and water them. When he gets from one flowerbox to another, he finds the right place to squirt with help from the viewers, and after all the flowers are watered, Lucy rewards him with a coin. Elsewhere, Pickle has gotten a job as a waiter at a restaurant much to Crusher's confusion. He invites him to help out, but he says no, since he has to be really strong to lift the tray of food he's carrying. When Crusher holds the tray to prove it, Pickle adds more foods until Crusher slips up and the food spills on him. Blaze continues on, and AJ gets a call from Brodie the dentist, who gives them a job of brushing the teeth of her three pet fish. When they get to the dock, the fish slip underwater, so Blaze uses mechanical engineering and becomes a toothbrush sub to follow them. Blaze finds each fish with help from the viewers, and in return, brushes their teeth. Brodie gives her fish stickers and Blaze a coin. AJ notices the super-size prize machine has only a few prizes left, so Blaze hurries off as Mechanical Engineering plays. Meanwhile, Pickle has gotten another job as a construction worker, and invites Crusher to jackhammer the street with him which he denies, but when he points out he needs to be tough enough, Crusher tries out the jackhammer but it goes out of control and sends him landing in a mud puddle. Blaze and AJ then run into Robbie the pizza truck, who gives them a job of delivering three pizzas for him. Since they don't have any pizzas, Blaze uses mechanical engineering and becomes a pizza mobile to make some. As he makes the pizzas, he is persued by a chicken who wants to eat them, so Blaze hurries to find the buildings to deliver them to with the viewer's help. The third building happens to be a chicken coop, and it belongs to the chicken who was following them and she gets a pizza too. Robbie congratulates Blaze for the job and awards him a coin, and now he has enough to get a super-size prize. AJ then realizes there's only one prize left in the machine, and they have to hurry back fast. They use Blazing Speed to return to the fair just in time, and Blaze gets the last prize, which is a marshmallow which grows really huge. He invites all the other trucks over, and they eat and bounce on it together. In the final scene, Pickle is now playing guitar for trucks in the park, and reveals to Crusher he got a job as a musician. He invites Crusher to form a band with him, but he refuses, and as Pickle points out, he needs a lot of talent. When Crusher plays the guitar to prove it, he falls off the stage and crashes into some trash cans, and Pickle sings, "Oh, yeah!", ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Watts Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:Multiple transformations Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept